


it's a date

by harleyhearts



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Holding Hands, Julie owns all the band braincells, M/M, POV Alex, Short & Sweet, Skating, Swearing, alex is confused, and i already miss them shut up, no ghosts, they're baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: “How about you trust me for once?”
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - background
Comments: 28
Kudos: 192
Collections: Fictober20





	it's a date

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil thing for fictober, the event that i love very much but never have time to participate for as much as i want! jatp is also my newest obsession and yall better watch it so they make a season 2. we love ghost bfs (except they're not ghosts here) (just dumb teenagers). hope u enjoy!

“You ready?”

Alex isn’t quite sure what to be ready for, except being with Willie.

They’ve done this kind of thing many times before.

“Not really, if I’m being honest.”

And the shorter boy gives him the smile that always makes his knees weak. Without fail.

“Come on, hotdog.”

He doesn’t need a lot of conviction. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here in the first place, would he?

Willie asked him to meet at school. After closing time. A little past midnight, Alex thinks, he hasn’t checked the time.

“This is just a tiny bit illegal.” he reminded him, but Willie assured him, as he always did.

“I got this.”

Willie’s like that. Lovely.

And too reckless for Alex’s nerves.

Only last weekend, the shorter boy snuck them into a drive-through movie without paying, and Alex wondered, like he does now, if it was a date.

The week before too, when Willie convinced him that he skates in swimming pools all the time, whenever one of these upper-class neighbourhood families are out of state.

Alex wants this to be a date. Really, really wants to.

Ever since he invited the boy to Sunset Curve’s concert one friday, and Willie’s been eager to keep the contact.

His bandmates weighed in on the subject, with mixed results.

“Dude, it’s obviously a date.” Luke told him, and Julie nodded her agreement.

“But,” because Alex can’t help but be realistic, or pessimistic, as they tell him all the time, “He hasn’t asked me on a date-date. What if it’s just a friends thing?”

“A date-date?” Reggie asked, looking at him like he had grown a second head, but Luke was ahead of Alex’s reply, “Yeah, bro, I take you to movies and hold your hand all the time. Come on, Alex!”

Okay, Willie likes to hold his hand. And Alex likes to hold his.

But he’s held the guys’ hands before, so Luke’s argument doesn’t even work, shut up.

He knew they were trying their best, but Alex worries. Too much.

But Julie, wonderful, logical Julie, and her question is what he hears the loudest in his head, as he follows his crush through a conveniently open window, “Alex, there’s no doubt in my mind he likes you. Like, head over heels! Maybe you should just… ask him?”

And Julie’s right, he should just ask him.

Maybe he should ask him right now, Willie grabbing his hand again, like a reflex, but Alex is afraid to ruin the moment.

If the shorter boy wanted to ask him on a date, he would’ve said so, right?

Right.

And his text said they should hang out, so. It’s not like the thought of being rejected is terrifying, or anything.

“Where are we going?”

Willie’s dragging him along, eagerly running out of the detention room where they entered, and down the halls, finally coming to a halt at the cafeteria.

And instead of answering the question, his crush lets go of his hand.

Okay, rude, but Alex has to remain unfazed. He can be cool.

“Watch this.” he tells him, and swings the familiar, dinged up board under his shoulder to his feet like it’s nothing.

Willie’s too goddamn fast sometimes, and watching him go all but livens up the butterflies in Alex’s stomach.

The only thing calming him down is knowing Luke’s just as lost when it comes to Julie. He remembers all the time he took before asking her out. Insufferable time.

His friends insist this is just the same case.

That would be too good to be true. This boy is too good to be true, really.

Speaking of said boy, he’s wearing a crop top tonight, which makes him about twenty times prettier, and Alex hadn’t believed that was possible.

His stomach also fills with fear with every jump Willie’s making.

Alex just thanks the almighty powers at play that his crush decided to wear a helmet, for once.

He likes to stare at his hair in the wind, but seriously. Maybe Willie needs him around as security. God knows he’s ranted to Alex about his dad’s overprotectiveness and strict rules one too many times.

“Hotdog!” is the call that gets him out of his own head, and when his crush is racing past him, Alex knows he needs to keep up.

The boys finding themselves in the gym hall, Willie decides to give him another near heart attack standing on the top of the bleachers.

“This is gonna be dope.” is all his crush tells him, laughing in glee, “Like, all the way down the rail, holy shit.”

The boy explains it like it’s a science, and all Alex sees before him is a recipe for disaster.

Not easy having a crush making him nervous in this many ways.

“Willie, I-” he tries to reason, gulping, sort of hoping the janitor’s still around to bust them, “You sure about this?”

It’s like Willie knows that smile can get him in Alex’s good graces.

Or anyone’s good graces, probably, getting out of trouble just by being this cheeky, and charming, and pretty.

He’s a menace to society.

_ “How about you trust me for once?” _

Alex would think the shorter boy was annoyed at him, probably making him want to dig down in a hole and hide forever, if he didn’t look at him like that.

Shit, it’s how Luke looks at Julie, he thinks. Is it? It looks like that, he reasons.

But he’s probably wrong. That would mean Julie’s wrong, though, and he’d hate that.

It would truly make him more nervous than ever before, if Willie didn’t lean over and kiss his cheek in that moment.

Soft, quick, right by the corner of his mouth.

And he’d skate down, leaving Alex with that reassurance and revelation.

Maybe it’s a date. He hopes it’s a date. He likes these kinds of dates.


End file.
